The Gift of the Goddess
by DaughterofDante
Summary: "Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky." - Loveless Act I. I DO NOT OWN FFVII OR DMC! (Tags: FemCloud, Cloud/Genesis.) Please Read & Review! Flames will be divided amonst Genesis Rhapsodos and Axel. Good Day.
1. Prologue

Sorry not a new chapter...

* * *

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinkning'_

_Spoken Prophecies_

_**Written Prophecies (Loveless)**_

**Lyrics/Writing**

**"Singing"**

* * *

The constant sound of the pouring rain masked the sounds of life coming from within the cave system it was charged to conceal from impure eyes. The cave in on of itself was not awe-inspiring, it was that which was inside that was extraordinary.

First was the ring of six white stones. The first five, inscribed shadows carving into intricate words, were legible, but the six was too worn by time and the elements to read. The second was the tragic scene unfolding in the center of those stones. The last moments of a dying mother, singing¹ to her newborn child, while clutching her to her chest.

**"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder**

**You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger**

**May you never take one single breath for granted**

**God forbid love ever leave you empty handed**

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"**

The mother sang, never noticing the soft footfalls, paws that carried its body towards the heartfelt melody.

**"I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance"**

Paws carried a golden wolf into visual range. Eyes full of a mother's love, she nudged a Nibel Wolf pup towards the humans.

**"I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**

**Never settle for the path of least resistance**

**Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'**

**Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'**

**Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter**

**When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider**

**Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"**

Another wolf, with silver fur, appeared with eyes filled with ancient wisdom. Nodding to the other wolf, Lupa, she laid down, eyes closed, listening to the other two following her lead.

**"I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)"**

The silver wolf was looking at the child in her mother's arms. Flashes of chains, hunger, blood and pain assaulted her senses. '_12 years of slavery, ending in death. Even I am not that cruel to leave an innocent child to such a fate._'

**"I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance"**

The wolves glanced at each other, eyes conveying what the mouth cannot. '_Lupa says that she felt a connection between the pup and the human one. But it would not help her in this situation. But how... Eva! Of course!_' The wolf tuned back to the scene in front of her.

**"Dance**

**(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along)**

**I hope you dance**

**I hope you dance**

**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?)"**

The woman hummed the last few cords before letting her tears finally fall in a silent sob. The she-wolves got up, making their way towards her. The woman, noticing movement in her peripherals, jerked her head around, waking her child.

Ruby eyes, flecked with gold, watched the approaching wolves, with a look that only war-hardened soldiers should have. The look of one who has seen too much in to short a time. The child smiled, making her mother relax.

The woman nodded her head with respect before speaking in a low tone. "How may this damned and dying woman help the Goddess Minerva and Goddess Lupa?" The wolves shimmered before their bodies contorted and shifted into humanoid shapes.

The Silver-furred, Minerva, became a tall, pale-skinned, dark-haired woman, silver eyes gleaming in the light of the moon. Her crimson cloak, drifting in a non-existent breeze, covered her ivory dress. Twin sword were sealed into their scabbards on her back, waiting to be unleashed.

The Golden-furred, Lupa, became a tanned petite woman with fair hair, her golden eyes mapping the exits and marking every movement. She wore a turquoise cloack to cover her ebony tunic. A full quiver of arrows were thrown over her shoulder. The bow, unstrung, was in her hands.

Minerva knelt to the ground, her searching eyes level with the dying woman's. A minute later and she found what she was looking for. She got up and glanced at her sister, who raised an eyebrow. Minerva sighed, before turning back to the dying mother and spoke. "Lucretia Cresent, adoptive daughter of Mark and Clair Cresent, wife of Cacus Hojo, mate of Vincent Valentine, and mother to his children Sephiroth and Saranyu .

"Your only 'damning', as you call it, quality was that you were naïve in the ways of the world. You trusted your 'husband', and I use that term loosely, with your children. Sephiroth thinks that his father is Hojo and his mother is the Calamity, 'Jenova'. Saranyu was to become a Super-SOLDIER Breeding Machine. However, you saved her from that fate at the cost of your own. Your sacrifice balanced what your trust in Hojo did to your scale."

Lupa placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder, interrupting her speech. "Let me speak Sister." Minerva took a step back, letting Lupa in to kneel in front of the sobbing woman. She lifted Lucretia's chin, forcing her to look at her. The Goddess smiled gently, "Do not worry Lucretia. Even though you may think that you have failed your family, you have not failed your daughter. While my sister was speaking, Theia sent me a prophecy concerning your child²:

_Kin of Devils and Angels,_

_Kin of Gods and Goddesses_

_Daughter of Victory and Light_

_Life and Death shall follow in her footsteps_

_Life for the Innocent, Death for the Guilty_

_Goddesses of Light and Dark_

_Of their gifts, she will succeed_

_She will guide us to Eternal Balance_

_For many years to come_

Lupa breathed out a sigh before asking for the now sleeping child. Lucretia nodded and Lupa stood up, Saranyu secure in her arms. "I, Lupa, Goddess of Light, Day and Nature, gift these unto Saranyu Morana. First, I give thee the sharpest of animalistic senses. Second, I give to thee the control of the five elements and everything that comes with it. Third, I give to thee teleportation and wings. Last, I give to thee the ability to shape-shift, from knowledge to instinct to form." Every gift received made the child glow. Lupa then handed the still glowing child over to her sister.

Minerva firmly held Morana and placed two fingers on her forehead before speaking. "I, Minerva, Goddess of Dark, Night and War, gift these unto Saranyu Morana. Firstly, I give unto thee an edietic memory. Secondly, I give unto thee the Gift of Tongues, be it man of beast. Thirdly, I give unto thee the best animalistic characteristics. Lastly, I give unto thee paranormal senses." Minerva handed the child back to her rapidly paling mother.

With her child safe in her embrace, Lucretia smiled softly. But she before she could speak, she coughed into her hand. Tasting something coppery, she looked down. 'Blood...' She whispered, staring at the liquid coating her hand. 'So I am truly dying...' She looked up at the sister goddesses. "Goddesses, I have a final request." She rasped. They nodded, and she continued, "Please, let Vincent and I see and teach her when she grows up. I beg of you!" She pleaded.

Minerva smiled sadly at the coming tragedy. "Yes, that is do-able, my child. Rest now, we will meet again when the time is right." She sent a mental command to Eva to awaken someone, at any means necessary, and watched Lucretia passed on with a smile on her face. Minerva watched as her body dissolved into mist, disappearing into the Lifestream. Her eyes widened partly as she noticed the color of the mist. Instead of green it was gold, the color of a demi-goddess. Minerva's hand flew to her mouth as she slid to the floor. "No, Brigid..." She muttered before bursting into tears.

Lupa gathered her sister in her arms, "Minerva, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Do you remember, 3 mortal decades ago, when I wanted to see how the mortal world worked through the eyes of one? And the came back crying after a year there?" Lupa nodded and clutched Minerva tighter.

"Yes, but you would not tell us what the matter was. You were never the same after that trip. Are you going to tell me now?"

Minerva nodded slightly, before a smile graced her face, a mother's smile. "I met a man, Judas, and we fell in love." Her eyes glossed over, reliving those happy days. "I told him who (and what) I was, but he didn't care. He loved me for me and two months later, I discovered that I was pregnant."

Lupa gasped, "You mean-?" Minerva nodded and gave her a sadly happy smile.

"Yes, I was pregnant with Lucretia, or Brigid. Judas was thrilled with the news and we got married. I gave birth to Brigid Strife on July 22, 1857." Her tears came harder and faster. "We were so happy. Brigid was the smartest child I have ever know. But it wasn't meant to last. ShinRa came. They killed Judas, left me fatally wounded and took my baby. When I passed, I returned to the immortal realm, and you know the rest." She wiped her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Lupa was also trying, but her tears went unheeded.

"Why did you not tell us? We could have help!" Minerva bit her lip and turned away.

"I was ashamed." She turned to look at her sister after a few minuets of internal battle. "I was ashamed that I had become complacent. Ashamed that I was scared. That I couldn't move."

Lupa stared at her with pity. "Why?" She asked.

With her sorrow spent, anger at her own uselessness boiled over. "Why?" She questioned quietly. "Because I was so damn shamed that I failed the only two people on Mother's Green Earth that ment the most to me. That is why Lupa." Her face fell onto trembling hands. She scoffed, "I couldn't tell you because I was so damn scared at losing the last of my family."

The two sat in silence before a noise alerted Lupa. She looked to the side and saw Saranyu playing with the wolf cub. Lupa smiled, "You did not fail, Minnie." She indicated to the laughing duo younglings. "Do not forget Saranyu and her father, Vincent. She placed a hand on the two children's heads. "I, as your Great Aunt, connect you two as partners, sharing each other's gifts with one another."

Catching on to what her sister was doing, Minerva smiled slightly and mimiced her movements. "I, as your Grandmother, gift to you the basic abilities of your parents." She stood up, gliding to the center of the six-stone circle and raised her hand. A glow settled over the stones, a bright flash light, then semi-darkness once more.

Where six white stones once stood, six jewels took their place. Ruby, Zircon, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire, and Amethyst. The writing inlaid with the jewels opposite and could be clearly read even in the darkest cave. Minerva took a deep breath and walked to where her daughter died. She placed a hand on the spot of Brigid's blood and sang one last lullaby³ to her deceased child.

**"Goodnight, my angel**

**Time to close your eyes**

**And save these questions for another day**

**I think I know what you've been asking me**

**I think you know what I've been trying to say**

**I promised I would never leave you**

**And you should always know **

**Wherever you may go**

**No matter where you are**

**I never will be far away"**

A light began to shine from beneath Minerva's hand as she kept singing her sorrow away.

**"Goodnight, my angel**

**Now it's time to sleep**

**And still so many things I want to say **

**Remember all the songs you sang for me**

**When we went sailing on an emerald bay**

**And like a boat out on the ocean**

**I'm rocking you to sleep**

**The water's dark**

**And deep inside this ancient heart **

**You'll always be a part of me"**

The Brigid's blood began to bubble and hiss, but Minerva kept singing and the ground kept glowing.

**"Goodnight, my angel**

**Now it's time to dream**

**And dream how wonderful your life will be**

**Someday your child may cry **

**And if you sing this lullaby**

**Then in your heart**

**There will always be a part of me"**

Soon smoke and steam rose from the blood, clouding everyone's vision and the earth began to rumble and split open. Still, Minerva did not stop singing.

**"Someday we'll all be gone**

**But lullabies go on and on...**

**They never die**

**That's how you**

**And I**

**Will be"**

The smoke dispersed after Minerva sung the last lines. She disappeared with the others, leaving to meet up with her granddaughter's father. She glanced back and smiled sadly at what her sorrow had created. A piece of Onyx, larger than the rest, stood proudly as a memorial and monument to all mother's who have lost their children before their time. One side inscribed a poem⁴:

**I often think of you**

**When you were very small.**

**You left your fingerprints**

**On almost every wall.**

**Back when you were growing up**

**They were such happy years.**

**How you would smile and make up games**

**I remember through my tears**

**Some day we will be together**

**In heaven up above.**

**But for now my little girl**

**I send you all my love.**

The other side was a phophecy²:

_**Legend Has Foretold**_

_**Of the Goddess' Soldier**_

_**The Discord's Dawning Death**_

_**The Child Ages, Becoming**_

_**The Prisoner's Love**_

_**The Hero's Kin**_

_**The Wanderer's Salvation**_

_**The War Ends as She Takes to the Sky**_

_**The Greatest Sacrifice Everlasting**_

_**But the Prisoner Prays,**_

_**For He is Unable to Live Without Her,**_

_**His Gift From the Goddess**_

* * *

¹©Sony/ATV Melody, Choice Is Tragic Music, MCA Music Publishing A.D.O. Universal S

²©DaughterOfDante

³©Impulsive Music

⁴©Linda D. Cope


	2. Chapter 1

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Mental Link_

_°Vincent - Mental Link°_

_**•Chaos - Mental Link•**_

**"•Chaos Speech•"**

_**"°•Chaos/Vincent Mixed Speech•°"**_

_"Spoken Prophecies/Poems"_

_**"Chanting/Singing"**_

_Written Prophecies/Poems_

_**Lyrics**_

•°Linebreak°•

Nibelhelm. During the day, the villagers milled about in the open, knowing it was safe. However, once the sun set and the moon rose, the monsters came out to play. Bahba Velamyus, Crown Lances, Battery Caps, Valrens and Nibel Wolves. These are some of the monsters of Mount Nibel.

Currently, a figure was making its way to the massive decrepit building on the edge of town. The figure professionally navigated the dark alleys, seemingly floating off the ground.

Passing through a moon beam, it was revealed that the figure was a woman who looked to be in her early 40's, but in actuality was nearing 120. Blond hair with silver strands pulled tightly into a bun, deep blue eyes, despite the wisdom in them betraying her age, were noting the smallest movements with sharp eyes. Laugh lines etched her face told the happy years, but the sadness beneath those lines told of a deep sadness. The Mountain Folk called her the Young Elder.

She was a mystery. No one knew much about her, just the basics. Her name was Eva Strife. She was married to a Diablo Strife, who was missing, presumed deceased. Also missing were her two sons, Dante and Vergil, their wives, Trish and Mary, and her Grandson, Nero. But somehow, she still found the strength to smile and laugh, after all that.

•°Linebreak°•

Eva stood proud and tall in front of the ShinRa Mansion gate. With a bag over her shoulder and staff in hand, she pushed the rusted bars open and walked though. Stopping in front of the door, she heard Minerva's voice coming through their connection.

_Eva, there is someone who needs your help. His name is Vincent Valentine. He is in the basement, in a coffin. I need you to awaken him._

_I shall, Minnie._

_Good. Expect me when you finish summoning your family._

_Alright._ The connection ceased with a mental folder of Vincent received and Eva continued while reading. _'Hm... I might have to go over this with Sparda and see if he is willing to listen to my idea.'_ She ignored the broken piano, and walked up the stairs toward a painfully familiar aura. Marching straight towards it, she stopped and gently touched the container, a safe. But there was a trick switch, and a Lost Number came out if nowhere. Eva snorted and dispatched it with a _very_ hard swat to the head with her _very_ heavy staff.

She quickly opened the safe and took out a Summon Materia, Odin and placed him in a special pocket with other Summon Materia. Eva, closing her eyes, stretched out her senses, trying to find any sign of human life in the basement. She opened her eyes_. 'Ah, there you are Vincent.'_

Eva headed toward the opposite side of the mansion, feeling like she was playing a game of Hot 'n' Cold. Finding the 'secret' stairs, she leapt down into the hole, casting Float as she fell. Safely reaching the bottom, she followed the human aura through the passage way where it forked, veered left and led into a room filled with dusty coffins. She looked around the room and thought to herself,

_ 'Lovely. Just what I needed, an allergy attack.'_ She scoffed and rolled her eyes. She walked towards the coffin with the life source and raised an eyebrow when the cover was blasted off.

Gold eyes, set in a pale face with a red bandana holding back black hair, stared up at the woman. "**•****Ah. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting the prestigious Lady Levianth?****•**"

Said 'prestigious lady' snorted. "Chaos, why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes, "Well, I was going to speak to you last, but since you're here... Congratz, you're a father."

Chaos's eyes widened. "**•****Eh?****•**"

Eva smirked, "Remember around 9 months ago, when Lucretia visited your host?" Now suspicious, Chaos nodded slowly. "Well, it seems that your DNA somehow got mixed with your host's when he impregnated Lucretia."

Jaw dropped, Chaos's eyes widened, "**•Ya mean...?****•**"

Eva's eyes softened and she nodded, smiling. "Indeed. Vincent's child is also yours. She, yes it is a girl, was born earlier tonight. Black hair, red and gold eyes, and pale skin. Her name is Saranyu Morana."

Chaos smirked, "**•****She's named after the goddess of clouds and dawn and the goddess of death and winter?****•**" At Eva's nod, he smiled. "**•****Then, as her one o' her Daddys, I give her a third name. Eris, the goddess of war and strife. Eris Saranyu Morana.****•**" The two smirked at each other, but Eva remembered her original task and sighed.

"I enjoyed talking to you. However, unfortunatly, I have to talk to your emo host." She sighed again.

Chaos snickered, "**•****He is ratha emo, ain't he.****•**" Chaos snorted. "**•****Thanks fo' the new name.****•**" Gold slowly bled to red.

"Who are you?" Vincent Valentine spoke carefully.

"I am Eva Strife, and I have come on behalf of Minerva to get you out of this Hell Hole." Vincent got up, walked to the surprisingly intact coffin cover, grabbed it, and walked back. "What are you doing?"

"I am going back to sleep." The lid clicked closed.

Eva's eye twitched. "Oh, for the love of-! It's Vergil all over again." She stalked over to Vincent's coffin, lifted the lid, and pull him out. By the ear. He yelped and Eva shushed him. "Do you honestly think that you are the only one whose sins are many? That you deserve to suffer?!" She hissed, twisting his ear harder when he looked away and nodded.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She let go of his ear and slapped him upside the head. Vincent looked up and shrank back. Eva seemingly towered over his huddled figure with death in her eyes. Vincent echoed Chaos's mental whimper.

"I will only tell you this once," She spoke evenly in soft tones. "I do not suffer fools gladly. Rise above your sins, do not allow them to control your life, dragging you down into despair and to your destruction. What are you afraid of? Forget that fear. Look forward, walk forward and never stop until your last breath leaves your body. Turning back will age you, running away will kill you. Just keep walking forward, until you find your path." She turned away and started walking, leaving a dumbfounded young man to follow her.

•°Linebreak°•

The two walked out of the mansion and into the mountain forest in silence. They reached a clearing and Eva opened her bag, taking out her six summon materia and placed them onto a six pointed star that she instructed Vincent to etch into the ground. She stepped into its center and started to chant in Wutaian.

_**"Seishin e Ningen kara**_

_**Kami e Seishin kara**_

_**Senshi e Kami kara**_

_**Ningen e Senshi kara**_

_**Karera no Keimusho kara Watashi no Kazokuo Kaihō**_

_**Watashi ni Sorera o Modasu"**_

Eva gracefully knelt to the ground in front of the first materia, Odin.

_**"Kamigami no Ō Watashi no Otto,"**_

She turned to the second materia, Ifirit.

_**"Hi no Ō, Watashi no Chōnan,"**_

She turned to the third materia, Pheonix.

_**"Hi no Joō, Watashi no Chōjo,"**_

She turned to the fourth materia, Hades.

_**"Shi no Ō Watashi no Jinan,"**_

She turned to the fifth materia, Shiva

_**"Kōri no Joō, Watashi no Jijo,"**_

Sher turned to the six and final materia, Alexander.

_**"Chishiki no Ō, Watashi no Saisho no Mago,**_

_**KAIHŌ!"**_

The materia shattered showering the duo with bits and pieces of condensed mako. From the shards rose a thick mist, covering everything in sight. 20 minutes later, the fog dispersed and there stood six people where the materia originally sat.

Where Odin sat, stood a man looking around Eva's age. He wore a purple trench coat, a monocle hung from his left eye and a sword held in his right hand.

Where Ifirit and Pheonix were, a white-haired young man in a blue trench coat carrying an o-katana and a brunette young woman wearing cut-off blue jeans, with suspenders and white sleeveless shirt cut above her midriff, carrying a (Chaos: **•****IS THAT A**_**ROCKET LAUNCHER**_**?****•**) case bigger than she, stood looking for threats and injures on the others.

Where Hades and Shiva laid, now stood a young man, resembling the other white-haired young man but wearing an open red trench, a broad sword on his back and holding twin guns, and another young woman, blond, wearing a black leather outfit.

Lastly, where Alexander laid, was a white-haired boy, looking no older than 6. A bandage covered his right hand and arm, and carried a book.

The twins were the first to notice the two people hidden in the shadows. Dropping whatever their held, they ran towards them.

"Mother!" They cried as the eldest twin gave her a tight hug from one side, while the youngest hugged the other.

"Hush, my sons," She patted the one in the blue trench coat. "There there, Vergil." She ruffled the red one's hair. "It's alright, Dante. Let it all out. I'm here now, and nothing, come hell or high water, shall keep me from you."

The man followed the twins, and was soon chuckling and teasing them about their 'unmanly' tears. Soon enough, the three start brawling with each other. Eva smiled at her husband, "Oh, Sparda." She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

She looked over to Vincent and her happiness faded, replaced by sadness. The vampire-like man was watching the reunited family with longing and regret. She turned to Sparda, jerking her head towards the solemn young man and started a whispered conversation with her husband.

_**(When this began)**_

_**I had nothing to say**_

_**And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**And I let it all out to find**_

_**That I'm not the only person with these things in mind **_

_**(Inside of me)**_

_**But all the vacancy the words revealed**_

_**Is the only real thing that I got left to feel.**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Just stuck, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own,**_

_**And the fault is my own.**_

Vincent stared at the happy family, his mind filled with images of his beloved Lucretia, wondering if he can find somewhere to belong. Someday.

_**I want to heal,**_

_**I want to feel,**_

_**What I thought was never real**_

_**I want to let go of the pain I felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)**_

_**I want to heal,**_

_**I want to feel,**_

_**Like I'm close to something real**_

_**I want to find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

Sometimes, when he was younger, he would wonder what it felt like to be loved by someone. Or have friends. Well, human friends. Some of the local wildlife liked him enough to help him after a beating from his father, Grimore Valentine.

_**And I**__**'**__**ve got nothing to say**_

_**I can**__**'**__**t believe I didn**__**'**__**t fall right down on my face**_

_**(I was confused)**_

_**Looking everywhere only to find**_

_**That it**__**'**__**s not the way I had imagined it all in my mind**_

_**(So what am I)**_

_**What do I have but negativity**_

'_**Cause I can**__**'**__**t justify the way, everyone is looking at me**_

_**(Nothing to lose)**_

_**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone**_

_**And the fault is my own**_

_**And the fault is my own**_

The bird of prey gave him small rodents to eat when he went hungry. The dogs kept him warm when he was kicked out in the winter. The wolves let him skin their kills for clothes and money. However, all things good must come to an end.

_**I want to heal,**_

_**I want to feel,**_

_**What I thought was never real**_

_**I want to let go of the pain I felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)**_

_**I want to heal,**_

_**I want to feel,**_

_**Like I'm close to something real**_

_**I want to find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

His father found out. He sent his men to capture the animals and sent them off to Midgar so ShinRa could experiment on them. After that, Vincent's life only got worse.

_**I**__** will never know myself until**_

_**I do this on my own**_

_**And I will never feel anything else**_

_**Until my wounds are healed**_

_**I will never be anything till**_

_**I break away from me**_

_**I will break away**_

_**I'll find myself today**_

He was beaten everyday instead of once a week. He went without food for weeks, instead of days. He slept outside, no matter the weather was like. He remembered everything, he couldn't forget.

_**I want to heal,**_

_**I want to feel,**_

_**What I thought was never real**_

_**I want to let go of the pain I felt so long**_

_**(Erase all the pain 'til it's gone)**_

_**I want to heal,**_

_**I want to feel,**_

_**Like I'm close to something real**_

_**I want to find something I've wanted all along**_

_**Somewhere I belong**_

Vincent shook his head, trying to rid his thoughts of his dark memories. His thoughts once again turned to his lover. He wondered where she is, what she was doing, and if she was okay. Deep in his mind, Chaos winced and started to debate whether to tell his host about Eris...After a few moments, he sighed.

_**•**__**Hey! Host! I need ta speak wit ya!**__**•**_Chaos sent a link at Vincent.

Vincent quirked a mental eyebrow at the change in speech pattern. _°What do you want, Chaos?°_

_**•**__**I have somethin' ta tell ya... Eva woke me up an' told me somethin' interestin'. Do ya remember, when Lucretia an' ya met last?**__**•**_ Vincent flushed lightly and lowered his head into his cloak. Chaos blinked rapidly before snickering, _**•**__**I'll take that as a yeah...**__**•**_ He said between snickers. _**•**__**Well... Lucretia's pregnant.**__**•**_Vincent's eyes widened comically. Chaos nodded at his reaction. _**•**__**It seems that ya an' I are fathers. My DNA somehow managed ta combine wit yas and... well,**__**•**_Chaos scratched his left cheek with his index finger, embarrassed. •_**Ya know...**__**•**_ He coughed, uncomfortable. _**•****Anyway...**__**•**_ He coughed again. _**•**__**Her name's Eris Saranyu Morana. She looks jist like ya, 'cept with gold flecks in her red eyes. Or so I'm told.**__**•**_

Vincent was is a state of shock. Chaos watched his unresponsive host closely before taking a sharpie out of nowhere and advanced on the semi-catatonic man. Unfortunatly, or fortunatly depending on your point of veiw, Vincent woke up before Chaos could draw a mustache. °_What the hell do you think you're doing?°_ He demanded.

_**•****Nothin'.**__**•**_ Chaos started to whistle, trying to look innocent. He failed. Horribly. Vincent rolled his eyes, before adopting a thoughtful face.

°_Don't you think that Eris's name is too much of a mouthful?°_

_**•****Eh?**__**•**_

°_Eris Morana Saranyu. It's hard to pronounce. That and I have a feeling that she would get teased.°_

_**•****Hmm... You may be on ta somethin' there... Fine. Ya choose one, I'll choose one based on yours.**__**•**_

Vincent grunted and closed his eyes, before they sung open. _°How about Morrígan? She's the Crow Goddess, who is associated with war and death on the battlefield. She's also the queen of phantoms, demons, shape-shifters and the patroness of priestesses and Witches.° _He elaborated whan he saw Chaos's confused expression.

_**•**__**Isn't she the Goddess o' Stife too?**__**•**_ Vincent nodded. _**•****Fine. I choose Aurora, goddess o' the dawn**__**•**_ Chaos declared. He looked at Vincent, who was staring up at the starry sky of his mindscape, thinking. _**•****Gil for ya thoughts?**__**•**_

°_Hmm? Oh, just hoping that Lucretia likes our daughter's new name. From Saranyu Morana to Morrígan Aurora.°_ He shook his head, nodded to Chaos and left his mindscape, turning back to the family reunion. He smiled sadly before noticing that Eva was whispering to her husband and pointing to him every now and then.

°•Linebreak•°

"You have seen, just as I, what his family was like! Why do you oppose my idea?" She hissed.

"I just think that-" Sparda started.

"What?!" She spat, glaring Death.

"I-it's a lovely idea, dear." He stammered, holding his hands up in defense, crying while he did so.

Instantly brightening, she smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way!" She flounced towards Vincent.

"Crazy bitch." Sparda shook his head smiling. "I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with her. Only Eva would go head to head with a couple of demons and leave them crying." He followed her, though at calm pace.

"Vincent, Chaos. We need to ask you something." Eva stated.

Vincent tilted his head slightly to the side, eyes becoming a mix of red and gold. "_**•**__**°What is it?°**__**•**_" Two voices asked at the same time.

"Um, well... I- I mean, we uh..." Eva blushed at her broken speech, before Sparda decided to interlude.

"We saw you watching our family, and Eva decided that," he coughed uncomfortably. "You were 'too damn adorable' (her words, not mine) and wanted to adopt you."

"Thank you, dear." Sparda just nodded. The two looked at Vincent and saw that he and Chaos were in deep thought. They looked up, and blushed at Eva.

"Um... well... I would... uh..." Vincent stammered, and Chaos butted in.

"_**•What he means ta say is 'Yes, we would like that very much.' Don't ya?•**_" Vincent blushed and nodded quickly, his index fingers pressed together and the tips started tapping against one another.

Eva squealed and hugged her new son. The squeal brought the other's attention to Eva's hug. Curious, they went up to Sparda and asked about it. Sparda shrugged before answering, "Just your mother welcoming your new brother to the family."

"What?!" Vergil yelped before Lady stomped on his foot and shushed him. He lowered his voice and hissed, "What do you mean 'new brother'?! She adopted him?!"

"Yes, your mother and I agreed after we saw what his past was like. Besides, I highly doubt that he can take care of his now-motherless child with out some help." Sparda raised an eyebrow at his children's 'Tell-Me-More' expression. He sighed and began telling them what he knew. After 'Story Time', Vergil conceded to the fact that his new brother needed them.

"Well, let's go!" Dante started walking towards the new family member.

"Go where?" Trish asked.

"To greet my new bro!" Dante said over his shoulder. Trish and the rest looked at each other before shrugging and followed Dante. It took about an hour before Vincent felt comfortable enough to let his guard down around his new family.

He was the first to sense the massive incoming energy. He turned to the collecting green mist, his new family soon followed.

The mist spun around two spots, growing taller and taller as each second passed. Soon, the mist reached it's peak and dispersed leaving behind two women, one was wearing a turquoise cloak, and the other was wearing a crimson cloak, who was carrying a bundle. "It's good to see you again Eva. I see you've finally reunited with your family. Congratulations." The one in crimson, spoke first.

"Thank you, for granting my wish Minerva. Truly, I thank you, Minnie." Eva smiled. She turned to the woman in turquoise and bowed. "Hello, Lupa. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

Lupa snorted, "Eva, what did I tell you about my name?"

Eva grinned impishly, "Not to call you Lupe. Sorry, Lulu. Couldn't resist."

Minerva rolled her eyes, before spotting Vincent. "There he is. Vincent." He turned to the goddess. "I'm sorry to tell you that Lucretia passed away. However, I have discovered an important fact about your mate. She was my daughter, making her a demi-goddess."

Vincent stared at her, before speaking. "Somehow, I knew Lucretia wasn't going to survive another pregnancy. Hojo made sure of that, what with his experiments on Sephiroth while he was still a fetus. However, I still hoped." He saw the blankets move. "Is that...?" He trailed off, staring at the squirming bundle in Minerva's arms. She nodded, smiling, before placing the bundle in his arms

"That's right, this is Saranyu Morana. But... I think that her fathers have changed that, correct?" Vincent nodded, looking down at his daughter.

"Yes. From Saranyu Morana to Morrígan Aurora. From Dawning Death to Deathly Dawn."

The re-named Morrígan giggled, she liked her new name, and reached up and hugged Athaír, since Chaos-Dadaí wasn't there to hug. She turned to her new grandparents, Maimeó-Eva and Daideó-Sparda, and continued to giggled. Uncail Vergil was looking at her strangely while Aintín Mary was talking to Uncail Dante and Aintín Trish. Máthair Mhór was giggling slightly with Aintín Mhór Lupa, and Morrígan was glad that she was less sorrowfull after Máthair passed away.

Vincent watched his new family and smiled, just a little. _'This is my Family, this is where I Belong'_


End file.
